


Solid Plan

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: His plan was solid. He should've thought of it sooner but at least he figured it out now. One thing that not many people know about Tsukishima is that he's somewhat great at ice skating. Why is this bit of information important? Well, it would be the perfect front he could put so he can get to hold hands with his already 6-month boyfriend.





	Solid Plan

His plan was solid. He should've thought of it sooner but at least he figured it out now. One thing that not many people know about Tsukishima is that he's somewhat great at ice skating. Why is this bit of information important? Well, it would be the perfect front he could put so he can get to hold hands with his already 6-month boyfriend. 

Nope, he's not into PDAs and all those stuff, but there was only so much of  _ not doing _ that he could handle. The most he managed to get every now and then were their accidental brushes when they're on court. He doesn't have  _ that  _ much knowledge about being in a relationship but even he knows that that was a stretch if they’re a couple.

So ice skating would just be the perfect thing he could do to break that ice in their relationship. Yes, he knows. It's embarrassing. 6 months and nothing. Stop judging the poor boy. And like hell was he ever gonna tell Kageyama that he wanted to hold hands like some sap. He’s definitely  _ not  _ a sap.

Tsukishima took off his headphone when he saw the setter coming his way. Dressed in a well fitted white shirt, a good pair of jeans with black sneakers. Nothing more, nothing less, which pretty much can be expected from Kageyama.

“Why are you bringing a sweater? It’s close to 40 degrees outside.”

“That's because we're  _ not _ gonna be outside.” Kageyama squinted his eyes as he stared back at the blonde before deciding to just trust and follow his boyfriend to wherever he was gonna take him.

They talked slightly as they made their way to the ice rink. Kageyama, despite what people think, is not that bad to have a conversation with once you get to know him a little bit. He's not Hinata talkative, but neither was him Kenma shy. Being with Tsukishima who prefers to be surrounded with comfortable silence most of the times wasn't pressuring him to do something he wasn't uncomfortable with anyway.

The setter raised his eyebrows when he realized where Tsukishima was taking him.

“I would've brought my gloves if you had told me we were gonna ice skate today.” Tsukishima rented a locker for the two of them to keep some of their personal belongings before putting on their rental skates.

“Hmm, I rarely wear gloves whenever I skate though. But if you want one we can buy one at the counter I think.”

“I’ll be fine I think. I had to use them when I was a kid because I fell too often. I think I’m good now.” The blonde’s hand paused from tying his laces as he listened to Kageyama’s words.

“Wait. So, you're good at this?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say good. I think I need to do a few laps to maybe get the hang of it again since I haven’t done it for quite a while”

 

_ Kageyama Tobio, you little piece of shitty liar.  _

In less than two seconds they entered the rink, Tsukishima’s eyes twitched in annoyance. The setter didn’t need to  _ do a few laps  _ as he was gracefully gliding over the ice the second he stepped on it. 

Tsukishima made his way to Kageyama who was waiting for him slightly center of the rink since it was emptier there. Unlike the raven-haired, Tsukishima might need to do a few laps to get his footing back since he pretty much looked like a newborn fawn at the moment.

“You good?” Tsukishima nodded, then he noticed the setter’s hand extended to him. 

_ Bingo! _

Now was his chance. He reached out his right hand when all of a sudden-

“Watch out!” The both of them looked to their right and a little girl slammed onto Kageyama causing the two of them to fall on the ice. A girl about their age, probably the little girl’s sister made her way to them both.

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Mitsuba, did you hurt yourself?”

“It’s fine. Hey kid, are you oka-

The girl’s sniffling startled the three of them and in matter of seconds she was wailing which now caught the attention of almost everyone in the rink as well as the people in charge.

“Mitsuba, hey, don’t cry. Did you hurt your knee? Your ankle?” Kageyama still couldn’t get up since the kid was on his legs, but from his observations, the kid wasn’t bleeding. Tsukishima get on his knee and touched the kid’s shoulder lightly.

“Hey, Mitsuba, was it? It’s okay. Everyone falls the first time they skate. You don’t have to cry.” In between hiccups, she said something incoherent.

“What was that?” The kid pointed at Kageyama.

“He’s angry at me!” Tsukishima almost snorted at that. The setter seriously needs to do something about his face. He doesn’t mind him scaring their opponents on court, but he’s scaring children now.

“Uh, no, I’m not angry at all. This is just how I look like all the time.” 

“Yup, I can assure you he is not mad at you at all. In fact-” He stood up and helped the girl to her feet as her sister wiped some of the ice that was on her sister’s pants “-he is a great ice skater. Maybe he can help you get the hang of it.” Kageyama tried putting on his best smile, hoping that it wasn’t the creepy one before extending his hand to the little girl. She looked up to her sister and after getting a reassuring nod, she slowly reached for his hands.

“Kageyama, before that. Here.” He took off the sweater he wrapped on his hips and handed it to the setter.

“Your pants are wet, so you might wanna cover it up.” He thanked the blonde, and slowly Kageyama lead the girl to circle the rink. 

“Thank you. And do apologize to your friend for me, I’m not good at this myself to help my sister, so this really is a big help for the both of us.” Tsukishima politely addressed the girl and he went to do a few laps himself, occasionally passing by the setter and the girl who slowly was trusting him. He didn’t get to hold hands with his boyfriend like he had planned, but he wasn’t that cold hearted to not help a crying little girl.

An hour has passed and Tsukishima was ready to call it a day but the rink’s entrance was filled with people coming in and out so he just waited at the corner for the door to be slightly less congested with people to exit. 

“Done already?” Kageyama was by his side and he immediately searched for the girl.

“She’s getting tired so her sister took her out of the rink.” Tsukishima nodded at that. 

“Sorry we didn’t get to spend much time together today.” The blonde smirked at that.

“Nah, I was entertained seeing as you tried your hardest to smile and not make the kid cry the second time today.” Kageyama’s familiar scowl made his way to his face. 

“You’re an ass.”

“You should know that by now.”   


“I do.” Kageyama pushed himself from the corner and went in front of Tsukishima wearing a confident face.

“I bet you a strawberry shortcake that you can’t beat me across the rink.” Tsukishima  _ really _ wasn’t competitive, but no way was he gonna lose any bet involving strawberry shortcakes and Kageyama knew that all too well.

“Oh, you’re on.”

* * *

“So, which bakery is the nearest?” Tsukishima hummed as he thought for awhile as he tied his shoelaces.

“I think Kazunori Ikeda is nearby, wanna go there?”

“Sure, I know the way.” They returned their skates and went out of the rink. 

“It’s pretty rare of you to lose like that. Did you go easy on me King?”

“Shut up and just accept it. You paid for the skates, I’ll pay for the cakes.”

“We should split the bill next time.”

“What? You’re afraid you’re gonna lose to me next time?”

“Considering how competitive you are, I know I’m gonna lose next time.”

It was easy as breathing and Tsukishima almost didn’t notice it. It’s like their hands were fitted for each other. Took him a few seconds to realize that Kageyama had slipped his hand into his.

“Well, whatever. For today, you’ve won.”

Slowly, he brought their laced hands up and placed a soft kiss on the back of Tsukishima’s hand. 

_ Kageyama Tobio, you indeed are a little piece of shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been quite a while, I know. Huge announcement. This might be my last tsukkikage fic. Since the past three months I've kinda got sucked into another fandom and have found myself a new otp. If you enjoy reading this, then I'm really glad, because I didn't. I don't have it in me to write something I'm not passionate about and nor do I write to get attention whatsoever. I do it because I seriously enjoy doing it and drowning myself into this fantasy life of Tsukishima and Kageyama being together was fun. With that being said, I've been drowning myself into another pairing. I still love these two idiots' dynamic and I very much love and follow Haikyuu!! weekly updates. But I guess that's the extend of my love for Haikyuu!! now. 
> 
> So, with heavy hearts I have to say that my two ongoing fics will be discontinued. I really hate doing this. I hated when I read a fic and the author decided to not continue it, but now that I'm in this situation I kinda get it. The last thing I wanted to do was to write a half ass story with little passion. I hate it because I pretty much have all the plot lined up for the Wise and Genius until the ending but writer's block kept me stuck until eventually I'm out of Haikyuu!! craze myself. I sincerely apologize for those who kept track of it. 
> 
> Tsukkikageweek is coming this September if I'm not mistaken. I'll be looking forward to it but as expected, I won't be participating. Being in the haikyuu!! fandom is a bless (not taking into account the ship hate) because the content is adding up almost everyday and I don't have to create as much since there are many content creators out there. But being in the Gintama fandom, gosh, talk about slow. I'm dying XD. 
> 
> But all is well, I hope everyone enjoyed this last bit. Have a nice day/night peeps.


End file.
